galacticofandomcom-20200214-history
How To Create a Character Page
Here, we will go through how to create a character page here on Galactico. This will cover the basic steps you'll need to know to get started, but you can always deviate and make your own changes. After all, it's your character page! Note that this guide is specifically for creating a character page on a desktop operating system. If you are using a mobile, it is strongly recommended that you switch to a computer for this process. 1. Add a new page Firstly, navigate to the wiki home page, and click the 'Add a new page' button on the right side of the top menu. It looks like this: A prompt will allow you to give your page a name. This should be the full name of your character. For this example, we will be creating a character named Emmanuel Example. When you've named your page, click 'Next" Now, you'll be presented with your character page in edit mode: 2. Add an infobox To display your character's details, it's a great idea to use an infobox. These are handy tools that let you show some information along with an image of your character. Click 'Insert', and choose 'Infobox' Then on the popup, choose 'Infobox character' You'll be prompted with the infobox window, and you can fill out your character's details to your liking. Note that you can click the blue button on the right side of the image box to upload an image directly. You can also leave fields blank if you think they are irrelevant. As part of this infobox, you should include your stats and skills for future reference. You can either put your skills at the bottom, or include them as part of the appropriate stat section. How you present this is up to you. Click 'apply changes' and your infobox will be inserted into your page! 3. Detail Next, you'll want to add some detail to your character page. In this example, we will be giving Emmanuel an 'Appearance' and a 'Biography' section. Click on the text type drop-down at the top of the page. By default, this says 'paragraph'. Change this to 'Heading' and add the name of the section you will be filling out. Here we're using 'Appearance'. Below this heading, you can add all the detail you like. Make sure to add the detail included in the character information you sent to the moderators! Here is Emmanuel's page with his appearance and biography added: 4. Links Now your character page is full of great content, it's time to make it more functional. Where you have mentioned other pages that exist on the wiki, you can add a link to it so it can be easily accessed. Highlight the word or words you want linked (in this case, we will be linking 'Tortuga' in Emmanuel's biography), and click the link symbol in the top menu. If the words you have highlighted don't exactly match the name of the other page, you can retype it and suggestions for existing pages will pop up. In this case, Tortuga exists, so we will click 'Done' and the link will be added. If the link is correct, the words will be written in yellow, and if it was not or the page does not yet exist, they will be red. 5. Finalising your page Now that your page looks fantastic, you can click the 'Save page' button on the top right of the page. Make sure to add in the description that you created the page so that if something goes wrong in the future and your page breaks, the moderators can see exactly where they can restore your page to! Now you've saved the page, you have a brand new character page on the wiki! If you added a character infobox as per step 2, your character will already be in the 'Characters' category. If for some reason it isn't, make sure to add it at the bottom of the page! Now that everything is ready, message a moderator that your page has been added, and they will complete the process by adding you to the Characters drop-down on the top menu. All done! Congratulations! Your character page has been added, and you're ready to get stuck into Galactico itself! You can always come back and edit your character page, or even create new pages for the wiki! Make sure to let a moderator know if you've created a new page, and they can add it to the menu in the right place.